


7 days with rarepairs

by kaqeritsu_s



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Birthday, Blind Character, Blindness, Colors, Confessions, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, First Meetings, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fukuroudani, Getting Together, Group chat, Hurt No Comfort, Immortality, Kinda?, Loss, Love Confessions, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Fukunaga Shouhei, Painter Ennoshita Chikara, Reunions, Romantic Soulmates, Service Dogs, Soulmates, Volleyball Dorks in Love, kind of?, mentioned accident, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaqeritsu_s/pseuds/kaqeritsu_s
Summary: in which I write (short) oneshots of HQ rarepairs for a whole week (sept. 28th - oct. 4th 2020)
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Fukunaga Shouhei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Konoha Akinori/Fukuroudani Volleyball Club, Konoha Akinori/Sarukui Yamato, Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru, Yachi Hitoka/Yahaba Shigeru
Kudos: 22





	1. monday - blind

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt from the lovely @/kaocuncuthleonru_ on Insta, go follow them they have pretty af art.  
> also thanks to my friend irl for choosing the rarepair of the day :D

All it had taken for Yamato to literally lose sight of his world was one accident. It hadn't even been an accident that had killed anyone; most people that were involved got off with a broken arm at most, but Yamato had lost his vision.  
He had to learn braille, had to get a service dog to help him around town and his own house. He'd gotten fired from his job as well; he couldn't work without his vision.

After a long time of recovering, adjusting, learning and getting used to both his service dog, who was named Yuni, and the fact that he just couldn't see anymore, he got to know about an open job position that he could actually work at. The job was still more of a test than anything, but the local hospital had requested for people who had been involved in accidents, at least a few years prior, to come by and talk to other people who had just recently been in an accident, but were in good enough condition to talk to others about it.  
The doctors thought that victims of accidents would rather talk to people who had been through the same type of things, rather than someone who had studied to give responses. Apparently a good amount of people had thought that it was a good idea, because Yamato could already get to work in just a few days.

His first few hours at the job had been okay, they could have definitely gone better, but they could have also been a whole lot worse. He had talked to a girl in her teens who had gone into shock after she saw that someone was robbing the house she and her parents lived in. Yamato hadn't ever been robbed, so he couldn't really share his own experience, but he had managed to make the girl laugh a little by jokingly saying that he would have never seen the robbery coming.

Over time he had learnt to accept and even joke about the fact that he was blind. He definitely missed seeing his friends and family, he wanted to see what his little helper, Yuni, looked like as well. He still wanted to see so many things, but he knew he couldn't and wouldn't, and that being sad about it all day wasn't going to be helping anyone at all.

Eventually, whenever he couldn't tell about his own accident experience, he started to talk about how he used to play volleyball in high school, then he started talking about his former teammates, and one day, he just talked about one teammate; his best friend, Konoha Akinori. At one point he had talked about the guy so much that even nurses and doctors, who would just be passing by, knew about him and how amazing he was in Yamato's opinion, both within the volleyball team and as a person in general. 

One day, during his last hour of work with the last person he had to talk to, he noticed two little things; when he was given information about the people he'd be talking to he hadn't gotten a last name, he had asked the nurses about it but they denied, not giving him any details whatsoever aside from the gender of the last person he would be talking to that day. The second thing he noticed was that the guy he was talking to didn't interrupt him like the others would from time to time. Yamato wasn't complaining though, and as usual, he talked about Akinori, volleyball, and even a bit about Yuni and how helpful she has always been. He didn't know how or why, but he was very comfortable with talking to this guy. 

When their time started to near its end, the guy spoke up and asked Yamato two questions: "Do you miss him? The Konoha guy you talked about," to which Yamato replied positively, he did miss Akinori and playing volleyball with him. The two of them had lost contact over time after they had both graduated from Fukurodani in their third year. After that, the guy asked his second question, "This might sound odd, or you might find it too personal to answer, but did you love that guy? You talk about him so fondly," this got Yamato to think.  
He had never told anyone, but he had always had a favorite in the team; that being Akinori. But did he love the guy? He probably did, now that he thought about it; if there was anyone Yamato's mind could be on for hours, it had to be the blond he had known since their first year of high school.  
Yamato thought about it for a few more seconds before answering, "I probably did, most likely still do. I just haven't seen, okay that's horrible, him in quite a few years, I wonder what he's up to," he said, only stopping because he heard a choked off sob, had he said something that triggered the guy? "I'm sorry, did I say anyth-"

He was cut off by a teary sounding "Oh my God, you dork, I hadn't expected such an honest confession!"  
It took Yamato several seconds to register what the guy had said, and then several more to put all puzzle pieces together.  
"Konoha? No way, this is has to be some joke hosted by the nurses here, they have enough reason to tease me about it anyways," Yamato said, not believing, or maybe just not daring to believe, that Konoha was sitting across from him. He couldn't see, so how could he check? How could he know for sure?  
"Saru, sorry I didn't come along earlier, I couldn't really find out where you were. I'd only just recently heard about the accident from a couple of years ago as well, sorry I couldn't help you through the beginning of your recovery process and stuff," hearing these words, Yamato was sure that, yeah, this was Akinori. He was back, and while he couldn't see him, he was very happy to be able to hear him.  
"It's okay, I got over the shock and the nightmare nights a whole lot of time ago, but how did you find me? Don't tell me you got into an accident as well."  
They talked, listened, explained and laughed in the end.

Being blind sucked for a lot of reasons, but Yamato thought that the reason it sucked most was because he couldn't see the smiling face of his, just recently become, boyfriend.


	2. tuesday - death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when one dies, one suffers and one offers to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit began writing this in class at like 10;smth lmao

The two of them had always been next to each other, as if they were bound together for safety. And maybe they did stay together to be safe, or maybe it was just because they felt that it was better that way. Neither one ever complained either, they were content and would never wish to be anywhere that wasn't at the other's side. They had always been this close, but the first time Hajime dared venture out on his own was also the last. He hadn't gone far out; Tooru was still within an arm's reach, but neither one was able to stretch out their arm quick enough.

Tooru didn't attend the funeral, he couldn't and he sure as Hell wouldn't either, even if he could. The guy he trusted, loved and was kept safe by, was gone. Dead. The words felt dry and foreign on his tongue. Hajime was taken away from him and now he had to find someone new to keep safe and to be kept safe by. Takahiro and Issei had each other, he didn't want to disturb what they had, seeing the two of them always got him to smile fondly.

Even though Hajime and Tooru didn't go to the same college, practice was difficult; it made him nostalgic, thinking back to all those times where Hajime would slam his tosses through the opponents' blocks, or the times where Hajime would be able to get Kentarou to listen when he refused to do so with Tooru. Tooru still wondered about what Kentarou's problem with him was.   
Tooru's teammates noticed this; their usually bubbly and happy setter was distracted and troubled. One of this teammates asked him if he would rather lay off from practice for the day, and despite what everyone expected, Tooru answered 'yes,' he would have continued practice, but his teammates looked worried, like Hajime always would and he couldn't practice like that. He stretched, got dressed and went home. He did his homework as always, texted a bit with Takahiro and Issei, who were also torn from Hajime's death, telling them about practice, his day in general and about how he missed the two of them.

Several days had passed since Hajime had passed and Tooru wasn't doing any better, even though he was trying so hard to. Several teammates were getting worried about him, telling him to just lay off of practice for a while longer, but Tooru insisted on playing, he couldn't leave them all by themselves to train without him.  
At the end of practice when he had grabbed his phone, he noticed several messages from the, somehow still regularly active, old Seijoh groupchat. Somehow, almost all of those messages were Shigeru's, who was basically commanding Tooru to check his DMs. After doing a quick scan of the group chat's contents, he went to his direct messages with Shigeru, surprised to see a group chat invite. The next few messages were brief explanations of things, how they worked and who were in the chat. Apparently, Shigeru had gotten into contact with several other people who also used to play volleyball in high school, and they all usually ranted in that group chat to get things off their chests to each other, cause what was said in that chat, stayed in that chat.  
Tooru wasn't opposed to it, the groupchat and general idea of it, so he joined it after thanking Shigeru for sending him the details and such. He was immediately greeted by someone whose contact he hadn't saved yet. He didn't know any of the people in this chat, aside from Shigeru, and none of them knew him, it was comforting.  
The person who had greeted him finally introduced themselves, and their name didn't ring any bells within Tooru, it was so, so comforting.

Ranting in the chat, while not extremely useful, was nice. He got feedback from the others, words of encouragement and so many more. He didn't know these people, they didn't know him, yet telling them all about his problems, bad moments and so on was nice. He had been doing so for a few weeks when he got a DM from one of the chat's members.  
They asked him if he was okay with calling, and Tooru, although confused about why they would ask him that now, answered yes.  
Tooru was called, he picked up and listened. Apparently his caller wasn't nervous about calling at all and went right into conversation. Tooru didn't need to answer them, he just had to listen to them and what they had to say.  
A lot of evenings went like that, with Tooru listening to whatever his caller had to tell him about, and in return, they would listen to Tooru whenever he had to talk about things. Even with all those times they called, never had they addressed the other with their respective name, almost as if saying their names was going to get them in trouble.   
But one day, the call went a little differently; "Oikawa?" it took Tooru by surprise, he hadn't expected to hear his name at all. Though, he answered, "Yeah?"

That one simple call had led to Tooru going to meet the guy that had been calling with him for weeks, as both of them had agreed that they would be talking like they did over the phone. They had agreed to meet up at a more central point for the both of them, so that they could decide from there on out where to head to talk. Luckily, finding each other wasn't as hard as either one of them had imagined, they had given each other descriptions of their own looks after all.

They had talked about everything and nothing, agreeing and disagreeing on several things they talked about, and at the end of the day, Tooru was pretty sure of something he hadn't discussed with the other, Atsumu, yet: he had found someone to talk to, someone to trust and someone to keep safe, now he only had to wait for Atsumu to realize those things, and for his reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhh writing this was fun but difficult and the end was lowkey rushed laskdjfskadjf excuse me while I go hydrate myself


	3. tuesday - birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's Akinori's birthday and the team wants to make sure he knows that he's loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this all in school jssjjssjsj  
> I also had a donut for his birthday because we do be celebrating his womb eviction anniversary

The Fukurodani volleyball club had a tradition; every single time someone's birthday rolled around they all made sure that the birthday guy, gal or nonbinary pal knew that they were loved by all of their teammates. The 30th of September was no different.  
It was Akinori's birthday and everyone was set on making sure that he knew he was loved this year as well. In their first year it was a little awkward since nobody really knew each other very well, but that problem was taken care of as time went by. In their second year, Akaashi Keiji, then only a first year, got to join in on the tradition as well. At the end of that day, everyone suspected that Keiji was just good at making friends, was generally closer to Akinori due to their positions in the team, or that he was crushing on their blond wing spiker. Keiji later denied the last suspicion.

And now, Akinori was in his third year, and everyone was ready to bombard him with love and affection at morning practice. Keiji, Haruki and Koutaro had all even gotten onto an earlier train to make sure that they would be at school before Akinori, but when he still hadn't arrived ten minutes after practice started, Keiji took the initiative and opened up his phone to see if Akinori had sent any messages that would tell them all why he was late.

Akinori being late was odd in general; he was usually the first one to arrive at the train station, but now he was nowhere to be seen.  
Keiji, after checking his messages for one of Akinori's, told the rest that he hadn't gotten any. This prompted all of the Fukurodani volleyball club to check their messages, but nobody had received any. They then decided that Akinori may be sick at home, hence why he hadn't sent any messages, and so, they all, somewhat disappointedly, finally got to practice.

As practice came to an end, nobody had heard anything from Akinori, so they all assumed that he was, indeed, sick.  
Classes went by and lunch rolled around. The volleyball club had their 'own' little lunch spot, and when they saw Akinori sitting there, several sounds of confusion emitted from the guys, which, in turn, alerted the birthday boy of their presence. Before Akinori could explain anything, however, Koutaro was already basically sitting in his lap and bombarding him with questions. When Koutaro finallly shut up, which was after Keiji basically dragged him off of Akinori, Akinori explained how his phone was dead when he woke up, which led to him losing track of time, which caused him to miss his usual train, hence why he wasn't at practice that morning. It was a far fetched story, but the exasperated tone of his voice only told them all that he wasn't lying or making anything up.  
After they had all wished Akinori a happy birthday they spent their lunch time as usual and then went off to their respective classes. It wasn't until after school practice that Akinori was bombarded with affection and even several gifts. He'd gotten hugs from everyone in the team, including Yukie and Kaori, and he'd even gotten a couple of birthday-pecks on his cheeks.

Everyone knew that the members of the Fukurodani volleyball club were close; anyone could see it at first sight, and that's what Akinori loved most about the club.

They were all completely free to love and to be loved, whether it was their birthday or not.  
Birthdays were just extra special.


	4. thursday - paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennoshita painted things that never aged; it was bittersweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sjsjsjs I wrote the end of this while I was in the bus

Chikara loved painting, he really did, but whenever he got into no-inspiration-slumps like this one he could easily throw all of his equipment off of the roof. He didn't hit slumps often, but whenever he did he would have to go out to find inspiration,which he usually found in people, but not all people were willing to let their photo be taken, so all Chikara could do was hope for the best. And he had, he really had, but not a soul seemed to be inspiring that day. Chikara had almost given up on finding someone for inspiration if it hadn't been for the sound of footsteps that came from the alleyway to his left. Chikara didn't know what he had been expecting when he turned to look into the alleyway, but when he turned to look he saw a person sporting a hoodie, their face out of Chikara's field of vision. Despite all of those things, Chikara was intrigued by them, his hands already itching towards his camera.   
He must have made a noise because the hooded figure turned to look at him, and Chikara had expected everything, but not wide eyes like theirs. They weren't wide in fear or shock, just naturally wide.

"May I take a photo of you?"

The words had come out faster than he could think, but as soon as his thought process caught up with his words he quickly added: "For a painting! I'm an artist and so far today you've been the only person to catch my eye," and when the person didn't reply within several seconds, Chikara apologized to them more than once. After that, they finally spoke, "It's okay, I just don't think that taking a picture of me is a good option," while speaking they had taken off their hood so that Chikara could properly see them.  
Chikara was pleasantly surprised; the stranger looked simple, in a way, yet also quite unique, their eyes were wide and their eyebrows small, their hair wasn't anything special, just neatly combed and slightly ruffled from their hood. The person in front of him was a gentle mix of simplicity and beauty, or at least they were in Chikara's opinion.  
"I'm very sorry, but why would taking a photo of you not be a good decision? If you don't mind me asking!" Chikara was, at this point, just trying his best to be both convincing and polite.  
"I don't mind, it's just that I don't really look good in pictures," they replied, "but if you'd need me to, I could come along with you so that you don't have to take a picture," it seemed like an alright idea to Chikara, but the way the stranger seemed to immediately trust him put him on edge, "You don't think I'm some murderer who will take your head as soon as you enter my house?" The stranger let out a scoff and shook their head, extending their hand to Chikara, "Fukunaga Shouhei," the stranger said as Chikara took hold of their hand, "Ennoshita Chikara, nice to meet you."

Ever since then the two of them met up at cafés, street corners, libraries and whatnot before they would head to Chikara's so he could paint.  
Shouhei seemed to constantly light up the spark for Chikara's inspiration. Chikara had asked them, on more than one occasion, if they really weren't getting bored or tired of constantly tagging along and sitting still, to which Shouhei replied negatively, "No, spending time with you is nice, you don't really prompt me to talk when I don't want to. Your artworks are very nice as well, I like them," Chikara sighed in relief and let out a small laugh; Shouhei was always capable of sneaking in a compliment on his works, even on his photography, even though that was only a hobby.  
Chikara had still never taken a photo of Shouhei, they never told him any reason other than the usual "I don't look good in pictures," and while Chikara was more than accepting of that, he still wanted to take a photo of them one day, when the time was right and Shouhei would let him.

After several weeks Chikara's painting was finished, and he couldn't be more proud and worried at the same time. Would Shouhei still like to hang out with him even though the painting was done and they basically had no more reason to actually hang out? They probably still would, right? They had mentioned that they liked hanging out with him several weeks ago, but what if that opinion of theirs changed over time? And- oh no, Chikara had been overthinking again and Shouhei was already making their way over to him and- Shouhei waved to him in greeting; so it was one of their quiet days. On their quiet days, Shouhei usually resorted to body language or writing things down. Did this make Chikara more worried than he already was? Yes.  
Shouhei, genuinely observant as always, immediately noticed that something was bothering Chikara, so they pointed it out, and Chikara, as defenseless as he was when it came to Shouhei, just told them that he'd finished the painting he'd started all those weeks ago, which earned him a round of applause from Shouhei, who was listening closely, and that he was just scared of not having a valid reason to actually keep on meeting up with them.  
Apparently Shouhei didn't mind at all, because Chikara was being held in a warm embrace just mere seconds after he'd finished his sentence.

And so, they continued to meet up, not as a painter and his muse, but as two friends.  
Years went by and their relationship had never worsened, it had never been bad at all, and one day Chikara was finally allowed to take a photo of Shouhei.  
They were on the photo together, both smiling happily.

But over more and more time, things changed, and Chikara noticed those things. There were also a few things that didn't ever change; two of the most notable things that didn't change were the first photo of him and Shouhei, and Shouhei themselves.  
Shouhei never seemed to change, or rather, Shouhei never seemed to age.  
At first it was a thing Chikara didn't address, but as time passed by and he grew older, Shouhei didn't. It was all so painfully obvious.

A lot of time has passed since then, since the two of them were together for the last time, and while Shouhei did their best not to visit Chikara's grave too often, the picture they took together that day kept guiding them back there.

It was bittersweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if it wasn't clear;  
> \- Shouhei is immortal (or a vampire, you get to choose cause both work tbh) and at first didn't want to have their picture taken because they knew that Chikara would die eventually, while they would live on  
> \- Shouhei is nonbinary in this fic cause I lowkey project onto him sometimes  
> \- neither of them wanted to leave each other bc. lovers. shjsjssj
> 
> ALSO HAHA THE WAY I FORESHADOWED SHOUHEI'S IMMORTALITY IN THE SUMMARY OF THIS CHAPTER


	5. friday - witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha  
> uhm  
> yeah  
> woops

so, I actually couldn't come up with any plot for this prompt at all.  
big sads.

but instead!!  
imagine Yahaba n Yachi making flowercrowns together

just this tALL guy n this tINY gal both happily sitting on a blanket in flowery fields, making flowercrowns for each other and themselves

Yahaba n Yachi are such a comfort ship of mine oml

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah <3


	6. saturday - colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're soulmates, meant to be, yet he defied nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda short but ehh  
> I also JUST realized that this isn't even a rarepair. what in the world. am I doing.

Hajime and Tooru had always known that they were soulmates, it was obvious and not a soul doubted it.

At one point, when they're around 12, Tooru asks Hajime if he'd wanna officially be boyfriends,

and despite the fact that they're soulmates, that they're meant to be, Hajime doesn't want that. He just wants to be best friends with Tooru, he doesn't want anything to change between them.

He doesn't want to officially be Tooru's boyfriend, yet, he agrees, so long as to keep him happy.

For the longest time they're boyfriends, but Hajime never goes for anything more physical than a hug.

Tooru, naturally observant, had obviously noticed this and had just silently hoped that Hajime would one day maybe finally go for that kiss on the cheek, just something small, anything at all.

But that day never came, it never would, and they were both painfully aware of it.

So, finally, when they both reached their 20s, Tooru went up to Hajime and confronted him,  
"Hey now lover, hey now friend, the time has come for all of this to end. We see colors for a reason, and let me tell you what they mean; red is for beginnings and love, it all starts with red and love. The blood that keeps us alive is red, and the womb we came from is also red. Orange is for starting, with an orange sunrise you start the day, it's a soothing color. Yellow is for happiness, a feeling so many things should bring, such as soulmates. But there doesn't seem to be much yellow around here, no? Green is for stability, it keeps you down to earth. The grass, the flower stems and the leaves are green, gentle reminders of where you are. You could also claim that green is for peace within yourself and others. Blue is for emotion, it's a quite overwhelming color, if you'd ask me. Feelings are overwhelming as well, but I suppose yours are lacking a little, on romantic terms. Purple is for endings, the clouds can look purple in the evening when the sunset hits them just right. Purple marks are also seen on one's body after a physical fight has ended. And finally, white. Many say that white isn't a color, but I think that, since it's a combination of all, it's a valid color. White is for cleansing, purity and safety. We see these colors because we allow each other to feel all these things; beginnings, starts, happiness, stability and peace, emotions and endings and safety! None of these things should have reached their end yet! And yet, with every new color we found, it immediately seemed to reach purple."

Tooru was just barely keeping himself together at that point, and Hajime was speechless. He knew that he had screwed up, he knew that he was going against nature, but what could he say? 'Nature is wrong?'

No, but Tooru had known what to say when he had turned to leave through the front door with his suitcases in hand;

"Goodbye now lover, goodbye now friend, the time has finally come, and it's all reached it's end."

When he prayed for nothing to change, he didn't realize that his prayers would be the cause of their relationship's downfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha heart go crack


	7. sunday - disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welp

so,  
I failed this challenge for myself 3 times  
twice because I couldn't write the chapters, once because it wasn't a rarepair

might do this again sometime, it was fun!

**Author's Note:**

> woOOOOOOooOoOoooOOo  
> writing this was fun  
> I will never hate writing abt Konoha sjsjsjsjj
> 
> anyways, this was it for day 1. I hope I can get day 2 done as well laskejflskdj


End file.
